


No man

by Night_Bloom



Series: Clexa Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, First Person Perspective, Lexa's perspective, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt, enjoy, this is short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Bloom/pseuds/Night_Bloom
Summary: Prompt from 'Writing Prompts' on Tumblr "From the moment you smell her perfume she will have bewitched you. Her lips are sweet as sugar and her silver tongue will sing you to sleep every night. Beware no man will ever tame her."





	No man

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I thought I'd share it here cause why not?

When I was young I was told a tale, a tale of a woman- a goddess really - one so enchanting that with one whiff of her scent, you’d become bewitched. Once you were under her spell, you’d learn that her lips are as sweet and addictive as sugar, her tongue as slick as silver, drawing you in with her wit and quick banter, warping you to her will, lulling you to another world and, in a sense, putting you to sleep. The tale was told so we’d stay vigilant, be aware and resist her wiles. 

I must say, these tales never did do her justice. She was more un-earthly than they’d said, more compelling than they warned, and held more beauty in her eyes alone than all the gods combined. It was true that her scent alone would draw you in, that her voice and worlds wrapped around you, more compelling than a sirens song, and her lips. Agh, her lips. So plump and red, inviting you in for just a quick taste. But alas, just like with anything else as alluring and deathly good, once you’ve had the slightest taste you can’t help but return for more; time and time again.

All of this and more was true of the old tales told to warn children, but there was more that they’d neglected to share with us. Things that made it impossible to resist the woman’s charms. For instance hr striking beauty. The tale talks of her scent, her lips and voice - even the sheer beauty of her words were implied in the stories - but never her beauty. Perhaps it was implied, but even so, it was one of the most unarming things about the goddess.

The most striking thing about her was her eyes. Blue. So, so blue. They never stayed the same shade, however. They were always changing; sometimes they were as deep and rich as the ocean at peace, sometimes as clear as a cloudless sky, other times they raged with the ferocity of a mighty storm set to tear the world apart, cutting it down at the knees. She had such a fierce control over her emotions, what her face would portray, but her eyes; they’d never lie. If you ever wanted to know what the woman was thinking all you’d have to do is look into her eyes to see the truth of it.

The next most striking feature she held was the rays of golden sunshine that immediate from her head. They flowed as gracefully as a waterfall, cascading down her shoulders and back in perfect curls, never a strand out of place. She braided the front on both sides, pulling it back so that they intertwine at the back of her head, dissolving into small intricate braids that covered the long curls.

Her body was naturally curvaceous, but through years of training her muscles were toned and defined underneath soft porcelain skin. She was the embodiment of beauty. 

And I was hers.

You must be wondering, but was she yours? Well, to answer that I must tell you the most critical part of the story from my childhood. The tale from so long ago warns that no man would ever tame this enchantress. I guess it’s a good thing I am no man.


End file.
